Sobre el tiempo compartido
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: -Yaoi- Porque Afrodita de Piscis todo lo toma y lo embellece, aún todo aquello que no quiere ser tocado por él.
1. Tierra: sobre tu lindo jardín

**Disclaimer:** Afrodita, Milo (para mi desdicha), Deathmask, Shura y Aioria NO me pertenecen. Ellos, junto con la trama original de Saint Seiya, son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada, Toei Animatio, Shueshia y quienes pagaron las respectivas licencias.

**N/A:** Queridos lectores, por favor, nunca se registren en esas comunidades del LJ de tablas y retos o terminarán como yo..con mil proyectos encima por hacerce viciosa de ellos xD

Sí, han adivinado. Una nueva respuesta a reto, esta vez es el de Cuatro Elementos de crack&roll, con Afrodita como víctima de mis desvaríos xP. Tengo un proyecto en mente para éste caballero, pero ¡NO! no puedo publicarlo hasta no haber terminado los otros tres long-fics que tengo encima, así que, mientras tanto, aquí cuatro drabbles dedicado al más bello y mortal de los dorados.

Cada drabble es independiente del otro y los publicaré cada semana sin sus opiniones bienvenidas y sólo espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Para **Holly**, todavia.

* * *

.

**Sobre el tiempo compartido**

**Por Nekane Lawliet**

.

.**  
**

"**Tierra": **_**Sobre tu lindo jardín**_.

.

Era una tarde nublada y gris de un día cualquiera de invierno. El embriagante aroma a rosas y _tierra _ mojada flotaba en el ambiente, llenando sus pulmones de tan embriagadora fragancia. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él mientras caminaban juntos por el jardín atestado de rosas; blancas, rojas y negras que, sorprendentemente, sobrevivían a las bajas temperaturas del invierno.

Caminaban juntos, lentamente, ignorando absolutamente todo lo que pudiera arruinar aquella tarde o interrumpir la armonía de un día "espléndido" a sus ojos y el estar los dos solos; matizada con nubes cargadas de lluvia y rosas que, junto al rocío, desprendían su dulce perfume.

Se detuvieron bajo un alto árbol y el dueño del sitio, soltándose del agarre del otro, se sentó en el rústico columpio que ahí se encontraba, construido por su pareja especialmente para él. Quedó frente a frente con el Santo de Escorpión y ambos se miraron con intensidad antes de que el griego diera la vuelta para situarse detrás de él, acomodando el cabello celeste sobre uno de sus hombros y acariciándole la firme espalda.

—Tienes lindo el jardín—dijo Milo, luego de largos minutos de silencio, sujetando las cuerdas del columpio y meciéndolo lentamente—, de todos modos no me esperaba otra cosa de ti.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó sonriendo de lado y mirándolo con la misma mirada de un adolescente enamorado…pero en peor. De esas miradas reservadas únicamente para él.

—Bueno…tú siempre cambias todo lo que te rodea a lo que eres. Lo tomas, lo absorbes y lo trasformas, sin darte cuenta.

En ese momento, Afrodita no cayó en cuenta de lo que Milo realmente quería decirle. No imaginaba que le decía en palabras bonitas: "me lastimas, yo no puedo ser todo lo que tú quieres de mí". Sólo escuchaba lo que quería, lo que le convenía. Así, todo era más hermoso.

—¿En qué lo transformo? —preguntó, dejándose mecer en el columpio.

—En cosas bellas.

—¿Embellezco?

—Sí, todo. Hasta lo que no quiere ser tocado por ti—alzó la mirada y la fijó en el cielo, sin detener el suave empuje que le daba al otro—. Quizá sea eso…—dijo como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, nada—sonrió y continuó empujándolo.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo con Acuario—rompió el silencio luego de varios minutos, hablando bajito y con la voz casi en un suspiro.

—Tú me tienes para ti solo en nuestras misiones y me encanta saber que estás muriéndote de los celos, pero él y yo sólo somos amigos—rió divertido cuando Piscis frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, inconforme con aquella respuesta—. Eres la más bella, Afrodita…—dijo, deteniendo el columpio y susurrándole al oído.

—¿LA más bella? —replicó, frunciendo mucho el entrecejo, pero Milo solo rió y lo abrazó con fuerza, aspirando profundamente el aroma de su cabello.

—La más bella de todas las rosas del mundo—lo calló, sellando sus labios en un beso. Mortal, pero tan hermoso como su dueño.

.

.


	2. Agua: sobre la ducha compartida

"**Agua": Sobre la ducha compartida.**

.

.**  
**

Abrí los ojos nada más por puro instinto, a sabiendas de que no había gran diferencia entre mantenerlos abiertos o cerrados; de cualquiera de las formas, lo único que hay frente a mis ojos es oscuridad. Era una madrugada fría; las gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana y resbalando por el vidrio.

Busco mis zapatos en la oscuridad, pero no los encuentro. Entonces, me levanto y camino hacia la puerta del baño, desnudo y descalzo. Intento encender la luz, pero entonces, tras cinco minutos buscando el interruptor, recuerdo que no estoy en mi casa, que la luz está afuera y no dentro. Por fin consigo encenderla y es entonces que, con la luz que se filtra desde el baño hasta la cama, que puedo verte. Casi me olvido de que no ha pasado ni media hora, pero ya me parece una eternidad al contemplarte tan relajado, invariable e inalterable que casi ni pareciera que acabamos de hacer el amor.

Me meto al baño y dejo correr el agua de la ducha con la misma expresión de dolor y angustia tras otra noche tan maravillosa como horrible. Y es que las pesadillas no se van, vuelven una y otra vez, te veo y, aunque no me acuerde que has estado ahí toda la noche, en el fondo lo sé.

Somos unos bastardos ¿sabes? No puedo creer que hayamos tenido una noche tan enloquecida luego de haber vuelto de nuestra misión. Luego de haber asesinado a tanta gente. A veces me pregunto donde habrá ido a parar nuestro corazón o qué clase de monstruos somos. Siempre es la misma historia, el mismo problema y miles de soluciones, pero tienes una única respuesta para todo: la justicia se mide por el poder.

Somos tipos raros Deathmask, somos capaces de hablar de amor y de muerte en el mismo suspiro. A veces me doy y me das miedo.

Entro a la ducha. Te oigo despertar y levantarte, arrastrando los pies hasta el baño y abrir la puerta, mirándome desde ahí con una de esas miradas que se ven tan extrañas en tu rostro, como si no concibiera la idea de que eres tú el dueño de esos ojos cargados de lo que, a mi parecer, es la pura locura y el amor en la mezcla perfecta.

—¿Hay espacio para mí ahí?

El agua golpea mi espalda y tu voz termina por relegar a otro plano todas y cada una de mis dudas o remordimientos. Te sonrío y estiro mi mano, invitándote de manera sugerente a acompañarme en la ducha. El agua sigue cayendo y sólo somos tú y yo.

Afuera sigue lloviendo. Y tras la ducha el café de siempre, a veces con demasiado azúcar, porque no me acuerdo de que ya le he puesto dos de azúcar y le pongo unas cuantas más, pero tú no te molestas por mi torpeza. Y con el café, la misma rutina de siempre.

Y pasan los días, las semanas, y supongo que pasarán los meses y los años. Espero algún día aprender a contar el número de cucharadas de azúcar en el café, independientemente del grado en que me tengas "idiotizado", pero sé que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

Y seguiré tomando mi café, seguiré buscando mis zapatillas en la oscuridad, seguirás preguntándome si hay espacio para ti en la ducha, independientemente de que sabes que siempre hay espacio para ti en todo lo que hago y seguiré sin saber dónde está la luz...

Sólo espero que tu oscuridad no sea tan oscura como la mía.


	3. Aire: sobre suspiros ajenos

"**Aire": De suspiros ajenos.**

.

.**  
**

Los días en que el aire sopla con una furia turbulenta y el cielo se nubla, son perfectas para la clase de labores sucias a las que se dedica. Volviendo de una misión, con más sangre ensuciando sus manos que corriendo por sus venas, se dedica a cuidar de sus amadas rosas.

Las admira, por su perfume, por esa belleza fascinante, por sus exóticos colores, pero sobre todo, las adora por sus espinas. Porque las rosas son tan hermosas como peligrosas; porque hay que acercarse con cuidado o terminarás herido.

Él es como una de sus rosas: hermoso y mortal. Por lo mismo lo rechazan, por lo mismo está solo y por lo mismo todos lo desean. Pero pocos han tenido el cuidado de no meter mano con demasiada confianza y espinarse, de no confiarse por su belleza y olvidarse de lo dolorosa que puede resultar la herida. Pocos se han dejado embaucar y han logrado cortarlo de la protección del rosal para adornar sus mesas, pero a veces se olvidan que hay que cuidarle o se marchitará.

—Te extrañé…—suspiró a su oído, abrazándolo por la espalda.

E intenta negarse, pero sabe que es inútil, que terminará cediendo. Quizá sea el matiz entre locura y desesperación que él le imprime a sus besos, quizá sea porque sabe que es tan o diado como él, que está aún más solo y al menos así ya no se siente tan miserable, porque hay alguien más jodido aún.

Afrodita se aferra a tenerlo dentro. Enreda sus piernas de hiedra alrededor del tronco de su espalda. Entierra las uñas en la piel de sus hombros, emitiendo gemidos de placer y queja por igual.

Siente que su cabeza se hunde en las almohadas, acercándose peligrosamente a la cabecera. Anhela el vacío que próximamente vendrá. Quiere llenarse de él para olvidarse por un momento de cuán vacío está. ¿Es acaso mucho pedir? Después de todo él está igual de solo y más desesperado.

Lo siente embestir con más fuerza. Los dedos de los pies comienzan ya a retorcerse y su espalda a arquearse. Pronto, la ráfaga vendrá, como un tornado de aire arrasando todo en su interior. Una cosquilla sube por su espina dorsal: ¿será acaso ese el resultado de la noche?

Voltea sus ojos a la ventana y las cortinas nublan su vista, danzando uniformes a la caricia del viento. Desearía que su acompañante pudiera ver ese pinto bajo la piel de su pecho. Que viera que a pesar de latir más rápido, no bombea más sangre.

El sonrojo va desapareciendo. Lento, el firme órgano pierde forma, quedando dormido entre las oscuridades de su interior. Le siente suspirar sobre su cuello con cada respiración recuperada. Ahora es certeza, las luces no explotarán dentro de su cabeza.

Y una vez más, envuelto de suspiros ajenos, arropándose en piel ajena: Afrodita y Shura sueñan.


	4. Fuego: sobre tu sonrisa

"**Fuego": Sobre tu sonrisa**

.

.

La primera vez que vi a Afrodita fue hace muchísimos años.

Recuerdo que pensé que parecía una niña, con su cabello largo y enrulado, jugueteando a su espalda, esas mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa casi inhumana que siempre adornaba su rostro.

Hoy, lo veo y no puedo pensar otra cosa sino que es extremadamente hermoso. Sus ojos, de un azul tan claro que casi podrían ser transparentes, se ubican en perfecta línea recta vertical, con el mismo ancho y terminando a la misma altura de donde comienzan las comisuras de su boca. Luego viene el lunar que tiene bajo el ojo izquierdo, un pequeño punto oscuro que sobresale a miles de metros sobre la piel blanca. Las cejas son prolijas y delgadas, difuminándose sobre los párpados de forma sutil, dando a veces la impresión de que nunca empiezan o nunca terminan.

Su nariz no es recta, si uno se fija bien, tiene el tabique unos milímetros desviado; seguramente producto de algún entrenamiento o alguna misión, pero, aún así, es perfecta, pequeña y de punta redonda. Quizá si la línea de su mentón no estuviera enfatizada y el cuello no fuera tan regio y ancho, bien podría pasar por una damisela.

Y he aquí mi única oportunidad de enamorarme de una mujer, pero gracias a los dioses que no fue así.

Curiosamente su boca es bastante femenina; su labio inferior, y mi favorito, es casi el triple de grueso que el superior, rosados y sensuales. Lo que no daría por probar el sabor de sus labios, porque mis manos recorrieran esa piel blanca y tersa. Lo que no daría por apagar este _fuego_ que me consume cada día que despierto y no te tengo. Lo que no daría por aspirar el enervante perfume a flores que dejas como una estela a tu paso. Es simplemente utópico.

Lo que daría por poder llamarte _mío_.

¿En qué momento te metiste tan profundamente en mi corazón? ¿Cómo fue que te apropiaste de mis suspiros? ¿Cuándo empecé a pensar en ti? Y, sobre todo ¿Por qué es que aún no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? Porque lo he intentado, Afrodita, he querido deshacerme de ti y tu belleza, sobre todo desde ese día en que supe de ti y Deathmask. Es patético que hubiera necesitado verte salir de su templo luego de un tiempo compartido con él, justo como ahora, para darme cuenta, por que no quise darme cuenta antes y ahora no sólo el fuego me consume, también me duele, me arde y me hace odiarte de a ratos.

No es tu culpa, ni siquiera tienes idea de todo lo que provocas en mi interior. Todo es culpa de mi utopía de amor, porque lo único que haces es sonreírme y saludarme, nada más. ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte? ¿Por qué eres tan invencible? ¿Por qué nadie puede contra ti, ningún hombre, el que sea? Nadie puede borrarte, nadie te exorciza de mi alma.

Todo esto lo causaste con una sonrisa, Afrodita.

—Hola Aioria, ¿cómo estás?

¿Yo? ¿Aún? Enamorado de ti…

.

.


End file.
